


In Your Waking Dreams

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, lusty thoughts, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux thinks about Ren all the time.  In excruciating, lustful detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156596190104/hux-is-methodological-and-efficient-so-when-he)from the [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) blog:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux is methodological and efficient. So when he finds himself attracted to Kylo he does nothing to hide it. He shamelessly fantasizes about fucking the knight in various ways throughout the day and even occasionally jerks off to him. Yet when all is said and done he is still able to face and talk about Kylo in a strictly professional way. What the general doesn't know is that Ren can hear every single one of hux's thoughts and it's getting harder to reciprocate the general's professionalism._
> 
>  
> 
> If this was your prompt, hope I did it justice!
> 
> There are some elements of dubious consent in this. See end notes for details.

_push him up against the viewport right now pin his hands above his head and rut against him, crushing him against the transparisteel in full view of everyone_

Kylo could feel the sweat trickling down his back, an itch between his shoulder blades. He concentrated on his breathing, forcing himself to take slow, regulated breaths.

_shove his pants down and force myself between his thighs breath hot against the back of his neck as i thrust dragging against his balls with each stroke_

Not a flicker of emotion crossed Hux’s face as he accepted a datapad, reviewed a report and nodded in approval, not missing a beat in the lurid fantasy that was unfolding in his imagination as he paced along the walkway on the command deck. 

_leather glove on his cock, squeezing, stroking_

Hux stopped at the end of the walkway and stood, hands clasped loosely behind his back.

_painting the port with our cum and i drag my fingers through it and shove them in his mouth_

Ren fled. It did no good, though. He couldn’t escape. Whenever they were in the same room he found himself bombarded with Hux’s fantasies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_bend him over the table hand in his hair pulling his head back taste those lips until he begs for more see him tremble beneath me wanting me opening for me has anyone ever fucked him before felt his heat engulf them clench around them heard him scream their name beg them to let him come_

The briefing dragged on and on. Kylo was out the door the instant Hux uttered the dismissal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He tried to work himself into exhaustion, blank the images from his brain, but he found no peace in the gym either.

_tie his wrists to that bar and strip him cut the clothes from him and expose every glorious inch taste the sweat on his skin map out the lines of his back explore him tongue delving into him make him writhe push back into me as i open him up slide my fingers into his slick hole as i lick and suck at his rim_

No matter how hard he pushed himself he couldn’t block out that voice, those images. The machine broke, metal crumpling in on itself, the crash of weights loud in the enclosed space, but not loud enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It hadn’t always been like this. They’d worked together for years, maintaining a strained civility in their shared command. And then one day a short in his com had brought Hux to his quarters, summoning him to an unannounced meeting with the Supreme Leader, and for the first time Hux had seen him without all his protective layers. He’d watched the hunger wake in Hux’s eyes as he took him in, heard his thoughts as he catalogued each of his parts. It had begun then and continued on ever since, getting more and more graphic as time passed.

The only time he could be in Hux’s presence and not find himself bombarded with lurid thoughts was during their meetings with Snoke. But as soon as the Supreme Leader cut the call they were back. 

_he straddles me as i sit on my throne sinks down onto me skin glowing back arched his nipple hardens under my tongue and he moans as i suck at it hands on my shoulders grips my clothes as he rides me the sounds he makes_

The image burned into his brain, Hux in white and gold, a circlet askew on his fiery hair and him, completely naked, cock hard and red between them as he impaled himself on Hux. He could feel himself hardening despite all his efforts to remain unaffected.

Walking beside him, face impassive, never once sparing him a sideways glance, never breaking stride, Hux continued to debauch him in his imagination. Even the outlet of destruction was denied him, as Hux had played out a multitude of scenarios, fucking him against ruined consoles, the sharp edges digging into his skin as Hux “punished” him for his outburst.

He didn’t remember leaving his quarters that night, or the walk through the corridors, but he found himself standing outside Hux’s quarters. Even now Hux thought of him.

_so wet so hot his tongue wraps around me eyes staring up at me as i fuck into his mouth deeper and deeper tears streaming from his eyes as his throat closes around me so good swallow every last drop take all of me_

Overriding the controls, he burst into the room. It didn’t phase Hux in the slightest. He lay propped up on a pile of pillows against the headboard of his bed, clad only in an undershirt and a pair of briefs. A bottle of lube sat on his nightstand and his cock glistened with slick. Staring at him, a challenge in his eyes, Hux paused, waiting. When Kylo didn’t move or speak, he resumed stroking himself, up and down his length, a swipe of his thumb over the tip, his other hand cupping his balls, eyes locked on the slit of Kylo’s helmet. 

“Have you been hearing me this entire time? Is that why you’re here?”

When Kylo still didn’t respond, forcing himself to stillness, Hux closed eyes and it began again.

_don’t you want to come over here wrap your hand around mine lick the cum from my cock feel the weight of it on your tongue i’ve imagined it so many times have you heard me seen me think about you come here swallow me choke on me let me spill down your throat_

His helmet stifled him, amplifying his ragged breaths. Ripping it off, he let it drop.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Spreading his legs, Hux humped up into his hand, eyelids fluttering. “If that’s your thing, don’t let me dissuade you, but this is always more fun as a group effort.” 

Kylo crossed the room in an instant. Surprise flashed across Hux’s face when Kylo clamped down on his ankle and pulled, scattering the pillows Hux had used to prop himself up and laying him out flat. Straddling his narrow form, Kylo stripped off his gloves, watching Hux track his every movement. Reminding himself that he couldn’t rely on the modulators in his helmet to hide any tremor in his voice, he spoke at last.

“What makes you think I would debase myself for your pleasure, General?” Without warning, he struck, the smack of leather on skin echoing through the room, rocking Hux’s head to the side. He followed through, backhanding Hux’s other cheek with his gloves, then dropped them, leaning down to grasp Hux’s jaw, fingers digging into his skin.

“Yes, I’ve heard you. Every thought, every image that pours out of you.”

Hux tried to say something and Kylo cut him off, sealing his lips shut. Forcing his arms up over his head he pinned them there, invisible bands pressing his wrists to the mattress. 

“How could you think I wouldn’t? Over and over, day after day. Even when we’re apart, if tonight is any indication. Do you do this every night? Touch yourself and pretend it’s me?”

Hux couldn’t answer but his thoughts were clear.

“Even now you’re picturing it, stripping me in your mind. Debasing me with your every breath.”

For the first time Hux’s outward appearance matched his thoughts, hair in disarray, skin flushed, pupils blown. 

_oh gods yes riding me rising above me skin on skin bare before me_

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Hux let out an undignified squawk when Kylo flipped him, pressing him face-down into his pillow.

“I think you owe me for these past few months, Hux, subjecting me to all your lurid fantasies. It’s time for you to apologize.” 

He left Hux no illusions as to what form that apology would take. Freeing himself from his trousers, he stretched out on top of Hux, letting him feel the rough drag of cloth against his back and the heat of him along his cleft. 

A shiver ran through Hux’s body as his lips grazed Hux’s ear. Starting at the base of his jaw, he sucked and bit his way downward, leaving livid marks in his wake. Finally he had silence. The only thing he caught from Hux now was white-hot pleasure, a static buzz that reverberated in his head. 

“What should I do to you? Which of your little scenarios should I enact? Should I bend you over your desk, or shove you up against a wall, or make you choke on my cock? Maybe I should do all of them.” 

Hux found his internal voice again, thoughts focused on just one thing.

_pleasepleasepleaseplease_

Fumbling, Kylo nearly knocked over the bottle when he reached for it, spilling too much lube over his fingers, drips splattering across Hux’s back. 

He meant to drag things out, take his own satisfaction and leave Hux wanting, revenge for all the weeks of torment, but when Hux pushed back into his probing finger, a desperate, mewling noise escaping from his throat, his resolve wavered. 

“Shameless,” he murmured and Hux whimpered in agreement. 

_fill me up i need you i need more_

Any restraint he still had washed away in the flood of want that Hux projected. Fingers scrabbled at the sheets as he pushed in, tight and hot and _so full so hard_ he loses himself in it, thrusting into him _yes there_ , pressure building, raw, savage _harder don’t stop_ , winding tighter and tighter _spilling into me so good_ tearing through him as Hux cried out.

Measureless moments passed as he lay on top of Hux, panting. He had to be heavy but Hux didn’t protest, limp beneath him, static still echoing through Kylo’s skull. He didn’t move as Kylo rose, watching as he tucked himself back into his pants and retrieved his helmet from where it had fallen. Kylo couldn’t resist one last jibe as he left.

“Now I know what it takes to silence you, it seems.” 

The door had almost closed behind him when Hux responded.

“As threats go, that’s not very effective, Ren.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He lurked in the shadows of the command deck, but somehow Hux knew he was there.

_i can still feel you every bruise every place your teeth marked me when I sit when I walk remember you inside me can you hear me I can hear you the groans you made as you thrust into me the hitch in your breath i want you even more now_

Hux turned, honing on him unerringly where he stood. He held Hux’s gaze as he approached, concentrating, just the barest touch, a press against lips, a band around each wrist, and was rewarded with a hint of color on Hux’s cheeks, a crack in that impeccable façade. 

They faced off against each other, each waiting for the other to break the silence. When Hux showed no signs of budging, Ren tightened his hold for an instant, then released him. 

_he pulls me into a service corridor metal cold against my cheek hand in my hair_

“You will attend me at the end of your shift, General. There is a matter I must discuss with you.”

“I am not at your beck and call, Ren.”

“No?”

_teeth sink into my shoulder hands grip my hips as he pulls me back onto him so hard so thick feels like he’s splitting me in two_

“No.”

“If you say so, General.”

His steps rang out on the metal walkway, nearly drowning out Hux’s last thought

_four hours forty-seven minutes until my shift ends_

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt itself - Ren can't block out Hux's thoughts about all the sexual acts he wants to perform on Ren
> 
> At the start of the encounter, Ren pins Hux to the mattress and silences him. Hux is a willing participant, but isn't given any option to refuse.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr>](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
